Voor
by Knightshade93
Summary: In the wake of the Pacification Campaign, there is still work to be done.


The trooper had never seen a Space Marine before, but the ones before them now were awe inspiring. Their armour was deep maroon, polished so it reflected a rich red, and everywhere were tools to aid killing. The fingers of the gauntlets were clawed, jagged and razor sharp. Their sergeant exuded an aura of inspiration, the pelt he wore as a cloak snapping around him as the Thunderhawk took off. He brushed the dust off his pauldron, revealing a stylised Lion's head, with rubies for eyes and the mane crafted from ivory. The marines approached the governor who maintained her cool demeanour

'I am Sergeant Iason keeping up with the Astartes, my Captain informs me you have an Ork problem.'

'That is true Sergeant, the Imperial Guard forces were unable to rid us of them. And tell me why does your Captain send only ten Marines?'

'He deemed more to be a waste of resources, we are here to clean up the mess, before moving on.' The sergeant turned and led his squad away, towards the jungle where the Orks dwelt.

The governor didn't allow them to leave just yet, 'I demand that some of my troopers accompany you sergeant, so that they may report on your effectiveness.'

'As you wish, but do not doubt us, and know your men will slow our progress, they will need rest while we can cover the ground to DOVA within a day and still fight at full capacity once we get there. You're men will require transport if we are to make the best of the time we have.'

Half an hour later the trooper sat with a dozen others, following the Space Marines on the trail to DOVA. The trip there was long and in silence. Apart from the quires directed towards the giants from the braver of the troopers.  
>The Nova Lions were recruited from a world that prized military skill. Boys were taught to fight from the time they could walk, and most of their education revolved around war. If they are chosen to become Space Marines the training is very harsh and many boys die during the trials.<p>

DOVA revealed to be a scene of devastation, which surprised the Nova Lions as savage Orks shouldn't be capable of such destruction. It didn't take long for the Ork tracks to found, the trooper learning that Orks could be easily uncovered. The troopers had difficulties keeping up with the Astartes as they tore through the jungle at an inhuman pace. Night was starting to settle when they came across a large group of Orks. About a hundred of them were gathered around fires. Without stopping the Space Marines launched their attack, each one picking off orks with every round. The Orks were confused and responded by leaping to their feet and charging towards the gunfire. The Nova Lions replied with an increased barrage of firepower, orks shredded as they pelted to their doom. The orks were closing in when the sergeant and a second marine stepped forward and ignited their flamers, allowing the other marines time to reload. The savage Orks were now in disarray and thrown into retreat when the next round of bolter fire started. Without pausing the Marines gave chase, pressuring the Orks enough to keep them running, while leading them to the heart of their tribe, straight to the Warboss. The pace of the marines was slow enough to allow the troopers to keep up, while some of them detached and pushed forward. The marines halted at the edge of a clearing, creeping forward to get a look at the Ork tribe. Once again the marines leapt forward, breaking into a full sprint, firing indiscriminately into the Orks, before dropping their weapons to hang at their sides and pulling up vicious bladed axes and launching into a melee. Normally the domain of the Orks, but the Marines pushed their advantage and kept the surprise and momentum going. Blows rained down on them but their armour was strong and all they received were a few scratch marks and dents. The Warboss roared with defiance and the Sergeant started to cut his way to him. The Warboss swung his heavy cleaver at the Astartes but the Sergeant was too agile for him and he dodged to the side, before raining down blows with his chain axe. The first struck the Warboss' abdomen, the second his thigh, the third almost cut off one of the Ork's hands and as the beast howled in pain the Marine struck his chest upwards before bringing the axe down on his neck, using both hands to deliver the maximum amount of force. The sergeant was covered in the spray of blood that marked the beast's downfall, the severed head roaring at the marine with its last breath. The body crumpled to the ground with a thud that was heard over the din of battle and the Sergeant raised the Warboss' head in victory. The Orks fled with the death of their leader. The Astartes allowing themselves a moment of rest at last.

And so it was that Voor had two options, be consumed by the Imperium, or become a vassal planet for the Nova Lions, and retain some of their independence.


End file.
